


Wanted

by ParanormalWaffle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hugs, M/M, klance if you squint really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanormalWaffle/pseuds/ParanormalWaffle
Summary: How would Lance, of all people, know that Keith's hugs were better than Hunks?





	Wanted

You'd think Hunk would give the best hugs on the ship, because of his strong arms and warm embrace. But in reality, Keith is the one who's hugs leave you feeling like you're _wanted_.

Now you might be wondering, why would Lance know that Keith, of all people, gives better hugs than his best friend? You see, Lance had been feeling down quite a bit lately. Shiro had returned so now, they had an extra paladin. Lance knew that Keith would want his lion back, and he surely didn't want to make Allura give up her lion. She had progressed much quicker than any of the others had. She might even have the ability to unlock things Lance couldn't!

Soon enough, Lance decided he should probably voice his concerns. Who should he go to? Shiro had only just gotten back and is probably recovering, so he didn't want to disturb him. Lance realized that he could go to Keith, since he was the new leader. So, Lance hopped out of his bed and made his way to Keith's room.

He knocked, and heard a "Yeah?" come from the other side. The door opened and Lance entered.

"Hey man," Lance started. "I just wanted to talk with you because... well... because I've been worrying about something,"

"Must really be bothering you if you're coming to talk to me," Keith said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I mean you're the leader now, right?"

"I guess," Keith pouted, and looked down at his shoes.

"I've been doing some math..." Lance continued to voice his concerns with their new leader.

"So, maybe the best thing I can do for the team is step aside." Lance finished with a frown.

"What are you talking about?" Keith stated, firmly.

"This isn't a participation game. This is war, and you want your best soldiers on the front lines."

"Stop worrying about who flys what and just focus on your missions. Things will work themselves out. "  
  
"Okay, thanks." Lance said glumly as he went to exit Keith's room. Keith hadn't exactly told him what he wanted to hear but, at least he hadn't told him to step down. He admires Keith for that.

"Wait, Lance!" Lance heard Keith speak before he left the room. "Come here,"

Lance was confused but nonetheless, he stepped towards Keith. "Wha-" he was cut of by Keith rushing forward and giving Lance an abrupt hug.

Now, you see, Keith's hugs were nothing like Hunk's. Keith's hugs were rushed and tight and made you feel important. Keith squeezed Lance's sides and Lance felt himself hugging Keith back. Keith's hugs felt like you had someone you belonged to, like you're the most important thing in this universe to Keith in this moment. Lance supposed it was because he was so lonely all his life. The poor boy didn't get very many hugs, so it made sense why he hugged Lance with everything he's got. It made Lance feel, well, special. He squeezed Keith back and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Keith. I really needed that," Lance said as they were undoing their embrace. Keith beamed.

"No problem," Keith watched as Lance exited his room. "And Lance..." Lance turned around to face Keith once more. "Leave the math to Pidge."

Lance lit up and suddenly, he wasn't feeling so unneeded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind how short it was!! Comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
